Master Assassin (3.5e Prestige Class)
Master Assassin Master Assassins are extremely good at killing people -- that's kind of the point. They sacrifice some Rogue abilities like Trap Sense, the Special Ability, and the massive skill points in order to become more laterally-expanded killers. Becoming a Master Assassin Class Features Master Assassin gain powerful abilities named assassin tricks, things they learned during their worldly travel. Since all culture produce assassins they may learn exotic tricks or simply become keener thank to their years of practice. All of the following are class features of the Master Assassin. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Master Assassins gain proficiency with Assassin Needles. : At first level, the Master Assassin may choose his style. He must choose one of the style below. * Magical Assassin: The Master Assassin gains progression in any spellcasting class he was part of before. * Stealthy Extraordinaire: The Master Assassin gain one half his level on a bonus to Move Silently and Hide skill check. * Sublime Murderer: Each time the Master Assassin level, he progresses as if he took a level in a martial class he was part of before. * Poisonous Traitor: Pick 4 poisons. You may manufacture one dose of these these poisons per day per Master Assassin level by expending a healer's kit (making them in this manner takes 1 hour per dose). The save DCs of these poisons change to 10 + ( character level) + your Int modifier. You also gain immunity to poison. Poisons made in this fashion decay to uselessness in a week. : At first and second level, the Assassin may choose one Assassin Trick. All Assassin Tricks are extraordinary abilities unless noted otherwise. * - You may choose the same trait twice. * Bloodless Killer: The Master Assassin with this trick may, without penalty, inflict non-lethal damage whenever he would inflict lethal damage. * *''Bonus Feat'': The Master Assassin may select a bonus feat, he must met all prerequisite of the said feat. * *''Bonus Languages'': The Master Assassin may take 1 additional languages per master assassin level. * Critical Strike: When the master assassin score a critical hit, he may automatically add Sneak Attack Damages. * Death Attack: As the Assassin ability. * *''Exotic Weapons'': The Master Assassin may select 3 exotic weapons he have no proficiency in, he immediately gain proficiency with all said weapons. * Immolating Strike: With specials oil or a perfect technique, a Master Assassin may inflict extra fire damage with Sneak Attack. The target is dealt 2 extra fire damage per sneak attack die. Additionally the target must make a reflex save (DC 10 + character level + the Assassin's Dex modifier) or catch on fire. * Mix Poison: You may Mix Poison, fusing both poison in one single dose. The new poison take the highest DC of the 2. The poison inflict the primary and secondary effect of both poison. Poisons of the same kind cannot be mixed. * Natural Weapon Killing: When sneak attacking, the master assassin natural weapon are considered one category bigger. This effect stack with any other effect (such as Improved Natural Attack). * Overwhelming Presence: ''may appear as if using the spell 'invisibility' for 1d6 + rogue martial level rounds; two times per day. At this time you are unable to be found even by magical effects. * ''Penetrate: The assassin may ignore any fortification or resistance to critical hit and sneak attack other than complete immunity. : At 3rd and 4th level the Master Assassin may choose one Improved Assassin Trick. * - You may choose the same trait twice. * *''Critical Penetration'': Choose one type: Ooze, Elemental, Construct or Undead. The Master Assassin may ignore critical hit and sneak attack immunity of any creature of the chosen type. * Intelligent Assassination: When a Master Assassin sneak attacks someone, he may add his Intelligence modifier to the damage; as a Bonus add 1d6 per Master Assassin Level. (retroactive) * Masked Mind: The Master Assassin is particularly proficient at masking his real alignment. He may at will disguise his alignment. Any detection spells will detect the Masked Master Assassin alignment as an alignment of his choice; as a Bonus, you may also use Dimension Door once per long rest. * Poison Mastery: The Master Assassin may, in 10 minutes, make two doses of poison out of one. He cannot use this effect on a poison that was already divided with this ability. The Save DC of both poison doses decreases by one. : At 5th level, the Master Assassin develops a unique trick, his tool of trade. * Swift Strike: Once every 1d4 round the Master Assassin may make a single attack with his highest base attack bonus as a swift action. The target is considered flat-footed for this attack. * Mask Existence: The Master Assassin is now immune to every divination spells. He cannot be scryed, detected, or affected by any other divination related effect. He may also mask his alignment and appear as any other alignment as he see fit. * Master Dagger: The master assassin may craft himself a very special Masterwork Short Sword, Dagger or any other simple blade. The weapon deals damage as if it was one size category larger, doubles its critical threat range, and increases its critical multiplier by one step (these effects stack with any other effects). The weapon also gains magical abilities based on the master assassin's character level. He does not need to spend any XP or gold to craft this special weapon, but he can only create one per year and own two at a time. Campaign Information Playing a Master Assassin Combat: Master Assassins do the same thing in combat that Rogues do. Advancement: Typically, Master Assassins will continue taking levels in Rogue or Rogue-related prestige classes when they run out of Master Assassin levels. Resources: Typically, Master Assassins are loners. However, depending on the campaign, they might be part of an assassin's guild. If so, they can expect assistance from their guild. Master Assassination in the World Assassins are a standard part of any fantasy setting, and the Master Assassin can fill that role with ease. NPC Reactions: If an NPC realizes that a Master Assassin is, in fact, a Master Assassin, they will probably react with fear. They first have to realize it, though. It's not like they wear nametags. Master Assassin Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Dungeoneering) can research Master Assassins to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Master Assassin in the Game The idea with the Master Assassin PrC is that any Rogue who wanted to specialize a little bit could become one. Adaptation: Master Assassin can be adapted very easily. Maybe there is an assassin's guild, maybe they're just guys who are good at killing. Whatever; it's not campaign specific. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad Category:Surgo